There is an ongoing need in the field of packaging for a container (e.g., a tray that may optionally include a lid) configured for functioning as a tray for display and/or containment of an article, such as a consumer product. There is an ongoing need for an alternative container that is capable of being printed on one or both sides of any paperboard used for making the product (e.g., by pixelated type printing, such as ink-jet, laser jet or other suitable printing devices, by screen printing, or other printing). There is also an ongoing need for a container that can be made from a single sheet of stock material, such as a paperboard material. There is also an ongoing need for a container that is capable of supporting loads from one or more contained articles, without buckling or otherwise plastically deforming from the load of the one or more contained articles.